midlight9fandomcom-20200214-history
Chantal Vel
Chantal Vel '(シャンタル·ヴェル, ''Shantaru Veru) is a character and a lucid dreamer in Persona π Fan. She represents the Arcana, Fool. Profile Appearance Chantal is a teenage girl with a dark skin tone, dark brown hair and amber eyes. She usually wears a light blue hoodie, black seifuku blouse with white accents, a red ribbon, a white skirt, white leg warmers and a pair of rubber shoes. Her summer uniform is the same except that the blouse has short sleeve instead. Her other clothes are: *Winter clothes which consists of a pink high-neck shirt, black, short skirt, black socks and brown ankle boots; *Summer clothes which consists of a simple, light blue summer dress and white sandals; *Pajamas which consists of a light blue t-shirt and denim colored jogging pants; *Swimming attire which consists of a white bikini set and slippers; *and her Kimono which consists of a pink kimono dress, white stockings and wooden slippers. In Second Chronicle, Chantal's side braid is gone and she designs her hair in half-ponytail, similar to Alicia Darrell. She wears an white translucent jacket, an aqua blue sundress, white flats and numerous bands on her arms. In Third Alter, her apperance looks different. Chantal grows her hair and braids it loosely, leaving it to hang on her right shoulder. She wears a black and white dress and a pair of black sandals, and she wears a band and a charm bracelet on her wrist. Background Chantal was born in Seychelles with her father and mother. She lived her life full of love and morals, and became slightly spoiled because of this. However, while she and her father were going home from school, the two met a car accident in the road which caused the life of her dad since he protected her and she obtained a scar on her left shoulder. Devastated by the sudden incident and the death of her father, Chantal blamed herself for it and motivated herself to take responsibility for it by taking care of her mother and enrolling in the best school in her country to get a good job to support the both of them, hoping to forget the horrible experience. Her actions worsened the condition and she started getting nightmares about it, resulting her to lack sleep, but she covered it up by being cheery and optimistic at all times despite being haunted by the accident. Personality Chantal is an out-going and friendly person. Though viewed as a happy girl, her heart is filled with sadness and self-hatred due to what happened to her father. She tried her best to cover it by being the energetic person in the group, but she was figured out by Hyacinth, Alicia, Lucio and Gisbert. As she continues being with her friends, she eventually loosen up some of her problems and relaxes when they, despite her flaws, accepts her wholeheartedly and she slowly begins to move on. Chantal is also notable for being a glutton and a music lover. Role Persona π Fan The whole story centers around her point of view though it also switches to others to point out very important events. In the real world, Chantal is a newly graduated senior from high school on her way home from Mont Fleuri, Seychelles. While on the bus, she was congratulated by a mysterious man who gave her a blank card as a present and she blanked out. In the Twilight Realm, though not the first person to have firsthand experience in battling, she was mostly depended on in the group, becoming the leader in the process. Her attacks alters from Physical (Pierce or Slash) to Magical (Wind) and a few Healing spells, depending on the situation. Persona π Fan: Second Chronicle Chantal appears as a tourist around Japan often seen in a sidewalk, in the mall or in the park. Unlike in PπF, she represents the Lovers Arcana and she becomes a supporting/interacting character. She gives Kaguya/Mikado a very expensive brand of pudding from a store she happened to won as a sign of friendship before leaving in another country. Persona π Fan: Third Alter Chantal reappears as a third year college student working on her internship in engineering. As soon as she receives the news that Lucio Hernandez was missing, she searches for answers as well as meet up with her old team. Relationships Weapons & Abilities Weapons Chantal's signature weapon is a small roll of string. She can't change into any weapons besides the roll. Her physical attack is Slash attack. Skills Atalanta Helen Ceyx In Third Alter, Chantal's playstyle, similar to Alicia, can range in both physical and magical abilities. However, she does more damage in terms of magical abilities. The spells at her disposal are Garudyne (deals Wind damage), Vile Assault (if Helen is present), Diarahan (if Ceyx is present) and Arcana Shift (if Helen and Ceyx are present). Her weapon, Fine Nylon, only deals light damage to her opponents but Chantal does multiple hits and combos, making her opponents unable to counter. Her weapon can also reach her opponent when they are far away, and depending on the player, she can pull them near her to deal further damage. Her Instant Kill skill is '''Shattering Romance, where she ties her opponent with her weapon and flips them in the air. Once in the air, she summons her Personas (Helen and Ceyx) and they performed Vile Assault and Magarudyne on the opponent multiple times. Quotes Battle * Take this! (advantage) * Come on, show me what you got! (advantage) * Is that you got? (advantage) * What power...! (disadvantage) * Impossible! (disadvantage) Victory Generic * It's been a while since I last fought in actual combat. * Character Specific * Anju: * Lucio Hernandez: * Alicia Darrell: * Elsa Sneberg: * J.P. Mariano: * Arin Jaeger: * Jasper Lee: * Kirsten Ahrud: * Hyacinth V. Carriedo: * Eden: * Alove: * Leonard: * Mikado Kamiyama: * Otoha Tamamoto: * Chantal Vel (Helen): Trivia *Chantal was based of from the Female Protagonist in Persona 3 Portable. **Since most Persona games started off with a Male Protagonist, YakusoShi wanted a Female Protagonist instead since she grew fond of the Female Protagonist in P3P. SunaShi approves of this. *She was originally suppose to be a girl who couldn't fend for herself even though she has a Persona, but SunaShi opposed the idea and instead made the female lead a tomboy. **Though in Second Chronicle, she acts slightly girlier than in the previous story. **In Third Alter, she's neutral in both but is girlier to the point of growing her hair and wear dresses, despite previously stating that she hates dresses. *Chantal being born in Seychelles was a reference to Hetalia Gakuen and also YakusoShi's idea. Gallery Category:Characters Category:PπFCharacters